Escapar a lo Inevitable
by jaegerjaquezz
Summary: Ichigo ha huido de Karakura con la esperanza de suprimir un fuerte sentimiento. ¿Qué pasará cuando tenga frente a él al némesis del que tanto quiso escapar? [IchiIshi]


**Notas de autora:** Bien, pues aquí esto nuevamente. Ésta vez traigo a ustedes un nuevo one shot que obtuve como resultado de hacer un pequeño ofrecimiento en twitter. Se lo quiero dedicar a Liz, que fue quien me lo pidió. Disfrútalo, y espero que sea de su agrado para todos aquellos quienes lo lean. Gracias a Alex por ser mi beta y corregirme los horrores a pesar de que estás ocupado.

 **Disclamer:** Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo, así como los personajes utilizados en la historia. Sin ánimo de lucro. Por y para fans.

 **Escapar a lo inevitable.**

Llegar, no le costó nada, entrar fue la proeza, a empujones y trompicones logró hacerse un espacio en la puerta, la aglomeración de gente era algo que le colmaba la paciencia, pero después de muchísimo tiempo sin ver a sus amigos, decidió que lo mejor era despejarse un poco. Caminó hacia el lado izquierdo de la casa y se apoyó sobre una pared al lado de una gran mesa, tomando uno de los vasos que descansaba allí sin dueño alguno, la casa estaba colmada de lado a lado. Orihime era tan buena persona, dulce y atenta, que tenía demasiados amigos; y amigos de amigos. Es por eso que su casa en ese momento se le asemejaba igual que una lata de sardinas. Por el poco espacio, cabe aclarar.

Miró hacia ambos lados, tratando de encontrar a alguien conocido, la silueta de Chizuru se le dibujó en las pupilas, con su llamativo cabello ondeando al ritmo de la música del momento, más alejado estaba Sado, así que nuevamente, entre empujones, llegó donde el mencionado.

— ¡Chaddo!* —saludó Ichigo, parándose a su lado y palmeándole un costado amistosamente. Tuvo que alzar la voz para que el saludado le escuchara.

—Ichigo... —contestó Sado, siendo casi imposible para Ichigo escucharle debido al estridente volumen de la música, agradeciendo que el chico tuviera ese tono de voz tan grave.

— ¡Vamos afuera! —sugirió el pelinaranja, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de Sado y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia uno de los balcones que tenía la casa.

Agradeciendo que no hubiera tanta gente en esa parte de la casa, Ichigo deslizó la puerta del balcón hacia la izquierda y ambos chicos salieron. El otoñal viento de Karakura les golpeó en la cara, haciendo a Ichigo suspirar complacido. Se apoyó en el barandal, su compañero lo secundó y mirando hacia la estrellada noche, Ichigo le preguntó algo que anhelaba saber de sus amigos más cercanos.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido? hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

—Bien —respondió Sado, dándole un sorbo a su bebida y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Ichigo—. Extrañamos mucho que estuvieras con nosotros.

Ichigo sonrió derrotado, sintiéndose algo culpable.

—Lo sé... También les eché de menos... A todos —aclaró, carraspeando la garganta y rascándose la frente con dos de sus dedos.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos sin que alguno de los dos dijera nada, la música de adentro, más la ligera ventisca que chocaba contra los árboles hacían un poco más ameno el momento. Sado se terminó el contenido de su vaso y apretó este con su mano, al ser de plástico, no hubo mucha resistencia y se rompió.

—Ishida también vino —comentó con ese tono de voz neutral, ganándose por fin la atención de su interlocutor.

— ¿Ah sí? —cuestionó Ichigo, sin poder creerse que alguien como Uryū Ishida estuviera en una fiesta llena de gente, tan huraño y distante como era.

—Sí, llegó hace unas horas. Se quedó solo en un rincón bebiendo tranquilamente hasta que le hice un poco de compañía.

—Mm... Extraño... —musitó Ichigo, sin tener mucha idea de qué debía decir.

Al terminarse la bebida del pelinaranja, los chicos decidieron entrar nuevamente, además, el frío no ayudaba mucho, al ser más de noche, comenzaba a refrescar gradualmente. Sado fue al baño e Ichigo fue nuevamente hacia una de las mesas para coger otro vaso cuando le vio...

Cuando Sado se lo dijo, simplemente no lo podía creer...

Pero allí estaba él, bebiendo como uno más, desinhibiéndose cual persona altamente sociable y amistosa. Verdaderamente una sorpresa, seguramente por el alto grado de alcohol que viajaba por su torrente sanguíneo.

Les vio apoyado sobre una pared, ajeno a todos, semi rodeado por personas que bailaban y reían alegremente, bebiendo del contenido de su vaso entre pausas. Sacudió levemente su cabeza para despejarse y frunció el ceño, caminando hacia la mesa y cogiendo un vaso lleno de lo que identificó a simple vista como cerveza. Apuró el contenido y rompiendo el vaso con su mano, se acercó a Uryū a paso lento, le saludaría él, ya que el contrario no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, mas al estar cada vez más cerca, Ishida miró por encima de su hombro, dedicándole una enigmática mirada escudada tras sus inseparables anteojos e informándole que su presencia ya no era desconocida.

Sintió un pequeño malestar en su pecho, como un presentimiento, de esos que no te dejan estar tranquilo y te obligan constantemente a mantener la guardia.

—Kurosaki —saludó Uryū, subiéndose las gafas con sus dedos índice y medio cuando el pelinaranja llegó a su altura.

—Ishida —respondió Ichigo, manteniendo su ceño fruncido, acrecentándose aún más cuando el contrario le miró de esa forma fría con la que estaba acostumbrado ver a todos.

Algo de tensión se creó en esos momentos, la música lograba calmar un poco el pesado ambiente, pero no era suficiente. Era bien sabido por sus amigos más cercanos que ambos, a pesar de haber sido compañeros en preparatoria, no se llevaban muy bien. ¿Las causas? desconocidas. Ichigo se dispuso a hablar nuevamente, cuando un grito que se dejó oír por encima de la música le interrumpió magistralmente.

— ¡Kurosaki-kuuuuuuuuun! —gritó Orihime Inoue, la anfitriona de la fiesta, abrazando a Ichigo fuertemente y apretando su voluptuoso pecho contra el bien trabajado pecho del pelinaranja.

— ¡Inoue! —saludó Ichigo, saliendo de su estupor, pudiendo observar mejor a la chica. Lucía realmente adorable con ese vestido rosa, su cabello ondeaba con cada movimiento, siempre tan brillante y largo.

—Kurosaki-kun, me alegra mucho que vinieras —comentó Inoue, con una resplandeciente sonrisa. Abriendo los ojos al máximo al ver a Ishida y moviendo las manos frente a su cuerpo—. ¡También me alegra que hayas venido, Ishida-kun!

El mencionado asintió con simpleza, bebiendo de su vaso. Su peinado no había cambiado para nada, era tal y como lo recordaba Ichigo, corto atrás y con dos grandes mechones de negro cabello cayéndole a cada lado de su cabeza, enmarcando su rostro y haciéndole más atractivo.

—Ah... —comenzó la chica, lamentándose un poco—. Tengo que seguir atendiendo invitados, queda en su casa muchachos. ¡Fue un gusto verte, Kurosaki-kun! —gritó mientras se alejaba de ambos chicos, saludándoles con su mano derecha, perdiéndose entre la cantidad de gente que había en la casa.

Ichigo se paró al lado de la ventana, apoyando la espalda en la pared. A su lado, Uryū le imitó, quedándose ambos en silencio, sin saber porqué, pero ambos se sentían un poco más tranquilos y predispuestos a la presencia del otro.

— x —

Poco a poco, la fiesta se fue apagando. Los últimos chicos que quedaban se fueron en cuanto un taxi pasó a recogerles. Las cinco de la madrugada y todos, o al menos la mayoría, tenían los sentidos enturbiados por el alcohol, incluyendo a Orihime. Los únicos que quedaban en la casa eran los amigos más cercanos, o los más antiguos. Los de preparatoria. Keigo dormía a pierna suelta sobre el sofá de Inoue, mojando este con su saliva mientras Mizuiro le zarandeaba levemente para despertarlo, Sado estaba sentado en el sofá individual, de brazos cruzados y su porte serio de siempre. Ichigo estaba tirado sobre el suelo mirando hacia la nada y Uryū estaba de pie, apoyado contra una pared, pero cercano a ellos. Chizuru dormía en una de las habitaciones, ella y Tatsuki se quedarían a dormir con Orihime. Tatsuki salió del baño y fue en dirección a la sala, pateó a Ichigo suavemente y se sentó a su lado.

Cuando Orihime fue a la sala al encuentro de todos sus amigos, algo tambaleante y sonriendo alegremente, se le ocurrió una brillante idea que no demoró en hacer saber a los chicos.

— ¡Juguemos! —propuso la chica, ganándose la mirada de todos—. ¡Algo divertido, hace mucho que no estamos todos juntos!

— ¿Jugar a qué, Inoue? —preguntó Ichigo, incorporándose.

—Mmm veamos... —dijo la chica pensativa, sentándose frente a ellos, procurando no darle la espalda a Ishida—. ¡Verdad o reto!

— ¿Cuántos años crees que tenemos, Orihime? —preguntó Tatsuki, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Ishida, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

—Podría ser divertido —dijo Mizuiro, sentándose también en el suelo, dándose por vencido con Keigo.

Orihime dio un par de aplausos en señal de alegría, nadie le diría que no, su personalidad arrasaba hasta con el más frío de los seres humanos.

— ¡Sentémonos en una ronda! —demandó la dueña de la casa y mientras todos obedecían, se levantó y fue en busca de una botella que sirviera para el juego.

Al volver, todos estaban sentados como ella había dicho, dejándole un espacio entre Tatsuki e Ichigo. Orihime se sentó y en el centro de la ronda puso la botella. Carraspeó un poco su garganta y mirando a sus amigos, pasó a explicar más o menos lo que sabía acerca del juego.

—Bien... No hay muchas reglas, lo primordial, se gira la botella y los extremos de la botella serán los jugadores seleccionados donde la boquilla de la botella indicará el reto o la verdad a su oponente.

—Tch...

—No seas aguafiestas, Ichigo... Es solo por hoy —regañó Tatsuki cuando el pelinaranja chasqueó su lengua con enfado.

—Eh... Giraré la botella, si no les molesta —propuso Mizuiro, para acto seguido, girar la botella. Ésta se detuvo con la boquilla hacia Ichigo y el otro extremo hacia Tatsuki.

Ichigo bufó, cruzándose de brazos y Tatsuki sonrió burlonamente.

— ¿Verdad o reto? —preguntó la morena.

—Verdad.

— ¿Por qué te alejaste de nosotros? —preguntó sin titubeos, pronto, todas las miradas estaban sobre él, incluso la de Ishida, aunque este quisiera disimular.

—Tuve... Una revelación que no me gustó, me sorprendió más bien, por eso mismo, me aleje de todo y de todos —respondió Ichigo, con la mirada fija en la botella.

Tatsuki asintió con levedad y giró nuevamente la botella, esta vez se detuvo con la boquilla apuntando hacia Ishida y el otro extremo hacia Mizuiro.

— ¿Verdad o reto?

—Verdad.

— ¿Has estado enamorado de alguien? —cuestionó con simpleza, no sabiendo que otra cosa preguntar.

—Sí —respondió Ishida sin el menor atisbo de duda, subiéndose los anteojos.

A decir verdad, debían admitir que se estaba divirtiendo mucho. El tiempo que había pasado separado de sus amigos no fue un impedimento para Ichigo, disfrutó de cada una de las respuestas embarazosas, hasta la revelación de Orihime, la cual dijo haber estado profundamente enamorada de él. Chizuru se había despertado una hora después de que el juego había empezado y uniéndose a la diversión, dejó que la llenaran de incómodas preguntas. Pero nadie había dicho reto.

Hasta ahora. Y cuanto se arrepintió.

— ¡Te reto a besar a Ishida! —prorrumpió Chizuru en carcajadas, contagiando a Tatsuki y a Orihime, la cual aplaudía estando de acuerdo con el reto impuesto por la chica de gafas de pasta roja.

— ¡No haré eso, maldita degenerada! —gritó Ichigo, escandalizándose, mirando a Ishida, el cual tenía un suave sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Miró a Sado y Mizuiro en busca de apoyo pero éstos se hicieron los desentendidos.

—Elegiste reto, Ichigo —informó Sado, innecesariamente. Tratando así de justificar lo que para Ichigo era una alta traición.

— ¿Yo por qué tengo que estar involucrado? —escucharon a Ishida decir entre las carcajadas de las chicas y la agitada respiración de Ichigo.

—Porque quise —respondió Chizuru con simpleza, ganándose una mirada furibunda por parte del pelinegro.

Ichigo se mordió el labio inferior con furia mal contenida, pero Sado tenía razón, él había elegido reto. Se había olvidado de que Chizuru era una pervertida. Se pasó un par de veces la mano por la cara y comenzó a gatear hacia donde estaba Ishida, las miradas expectantes de las chicas le hacían sentir incómodo, el sutil sonrojo del pelinegro no ayudaba. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, Ichigo chasqueó la lengua.

—Ven aquí —dijo tirando de su sweater y estrellando sus labios contra los de Uryū.

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos con total sorpresa y colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Ichigo para quitárselo de encima, mas el pelinaranja no estaba para esa labor, con lentitud, lamió los labios de un pasmado Ishida, el cual poco a poco dejaba de empujar. Mordió bruscamente su labio inferior ganándose un quejido y aprovechó ese momento en el que abrió la boca para colar su lengua y lamer cada rincón de aquella caliente cavidad, buscando el órgano contrario, el cual luego de unos segundos, salió a su encuentro y enredándose con la lengua de Ichigo, saboreó y se dejó saborear completamente.

Comenzó a sentir algo de calor y ladeó la cabeza para que ambas bocas se conocieran aún más íntimamente mientras que una de sus manos abandonó el hombro de Ichigo, yendo a parar en su nuca, la cual acariciaba con parsimonia. Cuando el aire comenzó a escasear en los pulmones de ambos, se separaron tan solo unos centímetros, quedando unidos por un fino hilo de saliva. Ambos con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitados, se olvidaron del sitio en el que estaban, pero el leve carraspeo masculino los trajo de nuevo a tierra. Abriendo los ojos aterrado, Ishida se hizo hacia atrás, rompiendo el contacto con la nuca del pelinegro y el pequeño hilillo que les unía a través de sus labios.

Ichigo, sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer, solo atinó a volver a su lugar limpiándose un poco de saliva que le escurría por el mentón. Su corazón bombeaba rápidamente y cuando miró a Ishida, vio que su sonrojo se había acrecentado, al igual que una pequeña hinchazón se hacía presente en sus labios.

—Fue... Wow, fue mejor de lo que esperaba —comentó Chizuru, rompiendo el incómodo silencio. Ichigo le dedicó una mirada de odio, notando como ella también estaba sonrojada, al igual que Tatsuki y Orihime.

—Eh... Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, ¡sí! —propuso Orihime, asintiendo rápidamente, siendo secundada por Chizuru.

— ¡Ay que cansancio! —dijo Tatsuki, levantándose del suelo y bostezando—. Al rato arreglamos, Orihime, a dormir.

— ¡A dormir, Hime-chan!~ —canturreó Chizuru, abrazándole por la espalda antes de perderse junto a Tatsuki de camino al dormitorio—. ¡Fue bueno verte, Ichigo!

—Maldita bruja —susurró el mencionado.

Sado se puso de pie, buscando su abrigo mientras que Mizuiro intentaba sin éxito despertar a Keigo. Orihime se acercó a Ichigo sonriendo. Éste tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba hacia un punto fijo.

—Si quieres, puedes quedarte en casa, Kurosaki-kun —propuso la chica, obteniendo así la atención del pelinaranja.

—Descuida... Tengo cosas que hacer —se disculpó Ichigo—. Será otro día.

Orihime asintió y miró de soslayo a Ishida, que recién salía de su estupor, levantándose y arreglando su ropa. Acompañó a los chicos a la entrada de la casa, lamentándose un poco por Sado, el cual llevaba a cuestas a Keigo, colgado sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas, Mizuiro le pedía disculpas al chico mientras éste se limitaba a negar con la cabeza. _"No hay problema"_ decía. Despidió a todos con una sonrisa y se fue a su cuarto dispuesta a dormir.

— x —

Al salir de la casa, notaron como los primeros rayos matutinos del sol bañaban las vacías calles del vecindario de Orihime. Sado llevaría a Keigo a su casa, el chico estaba en tal estado de ebriedad que no podía mantenerse en pie, y dormitaba, hipando de vez en cuando. Mizuiro acompañaría a Sado, como el mejor amigo de Keigo, se quedaría cuidándolo, además de que había decidido dormir en su casa. Ichigo se despidió de los chicos y comenzó a caminar, Ishida hizo lo mismo que el pelinaranja, notando como este tomaba el mismo camino que él para regresar a su casa.

Suspirando con levedad, el de anteojos se puso en marcha y más temprano que tarde, estuvo caminando a la par de Ichigo. Ambos en silencio, sumidos en sus tormentosos pensamientos.

Ichigo estaba incómodo. Luego de ese beso, no sabía cómo abordar al chico de anteojos.

Aunque no fue necesario...

—Kurosaki —llamó Ishida, obteniendo la atención del pelinaranja.

— ¿Si? —preguntó, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, dándole un aire despreocupado y casual.

— ¿Cómo te está yendo?

Ichigo frunció el ceño, no sabía si preguntaba con respecto a sus estudios, el trabajo o asuntos personales.

—Bien... Supongo —titubeó, mirándole fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Bastante tranquilo todo —respondió, subiéndose los anteojos con su dedo índice.

Ichigo notó que ese era un especial tic que Ishida tenía cuando estaba incómodo, o algo por el estilo.

La conversación no era muy amena, se trataban como dos extraños, sabiendo que había mucho más implícito de lo que ambos se dignaban a admitir. Cuando terminó la escuela media, juraron nunca más volver a hablar del tema. Uno porque no se sentía preparado para afrontar lo que su revelación le había iluminado y el otro porque si bien podría luchar porque las cosas se dieran bien, él tenía sus propios demonios y no podía enfrentar a los de un chico inmaduro como lo era Kurosaki Ichigo. Si bien ambos tenían la misma edad, sus formas de pensar variaban demasiado.

Ichigo pensaba que para ser feliz debía estar con una chica, una bonita chica que le preparara comida, con la cual pasear de la mano y besarse en los parques. A Ishida le dolía, pero nunca lo admitiría, no se sentía menos que nadie, él sabía muy bien sus capacidades, lo que podía brindar y lo que no. No le pedía que anduvieran de la mano y se besaran en la calle, simplemente que se arriesgara junto a él. Pero eso no pasó y con todo el dolor de su alma, enterró en el fondo de su corazón los sentimientos que le dedicaba a Kurosaki.

Al terminar la secundaria y graduarse, Ichigo huyó de Karakura, con la esperanza de suprimir los recuerdos que tenía junto a Ishida, las veces que en privado le tomaba de la mano o rozaba sus labios contra los de su tembloroso compañero, el cual se dejaba hacer. Las lágrimas que brotaron de los azules ojos de Ishida cuando le dijo que se iría, que se olvidara de él. El profundo dolor y resentimiento que su mirada le brindó a través de los mojados cristales de sus anteojos, nunca los pudo olvidar. No pudo olvidar nada, por más que se esforzó.

Cuando creyó que era momento de dar la cara, fue demasiado tarde. Ishida le miraba como a los demás, fríos y sin sentimientos. Todo había sido su culpa, suya y de la gran cobardía que alguna vez hubo en su inmaduro e inexperto corazón. Cuando le vio, el gran amor que había tenido en su adolescencia, volvió a florecer, su corazón latió fuertemente, se sintió nervioso. Más cuando Ishida le miró fríamente, luego de devolverle el saludo, su corazón se encogió en su pecho.

Se había dejado llevar al momento del reto porque ansiaba sentir nuevamente aquellos labios contra los suyos, el sabor de Ishida irrumpiendo en su boca y la calidez que le transmitía su cuerpo. No debió dejarse llevar, pero el humano es débil.

Caminaron en silencio, perdidos entre recuerdos y sensaciones que creían olvidadas, borradas de su subconsciente. El ambiente no era tenso, se respiraba un aire ciertamente melancólico, y no era para menos. Cuando el sol ya había salido por completo, Ichigo notó como Ishida se detenía frente a un complejo habitacional, seguramente allí vivía ahora. Se sintió más hundido, si se podía. Se perdió muchas más cosas de las que él había querido, pero no podía reclamarle a nadie.

—Aquí vivo... —comunicó Ishida, mirando al pelinaranja de un modo que este no supo descifrar.

—Oh, bien —Ichigo carraspeó y titubeando, se llevó una mano a sus naranjas cabellos—. Te acompaño hasta la puerta.

El pelinegro asintió y dejó que Ichigo le siguiera, subieron un par de escaleras y llegaron hasta una puerta que tenía un número _7_ pintado en la puerta. Ishida sacó sus llaves e Ichigo le miró expectante.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Kurosaki —comentó casi en un susurro, ladeando la cabeza y dejando que una cortina de su pelo cubriera sus ojos y parte de su cara.

—Ni lo menciones —le quitó importancia el otro y armándose de valor, se acercó más a él, invadiendo su espacio personal.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —Cuestionó con hosca frialdad, alejándose unos pasos del pelinaranja—. No te creas que por haber vuelto y haberme besado te haya perdonado. Nunca lo haré —sentenció tajante, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ishida yo... —comenzó Ichigo, mas el pelinegro no le dejó continuar.

— ¿Tu qué? huiste como un cobarde, tenías miedo, lo entiendo. Pero no regreses pretendiendo que todo siga como hace cinco años porque no es así. Me hiciste falta, pero ya no.

Ichigo sonrió derrotado, tenía razón. Se fue como un cobarde, incapaz de aceptar que se había enamorado de su compañero de clase y peor aún, un chico. No quiso luchar por un amor que le era fuertemente correspondido. No se quedó con Ishida cuando éste más lo necesitaba y eso ni él mismo se lo podía perdonar.

—No tienes idea... —prosiguió el pelinegro, pasándose una mano por la frente—, no tienes idea de cuándo me hiciste falta, de cuanto anhelé tus brazos, tus palabras, los besos. Tu compañía... Solo pedía eso, y te fuiste... ¡Te fuiste cuando te necesitaba! —y su voz se quebró, así como lo que tanto le pesó en el corazón por años. Tragó saliva, intentando que el nudo que había en su garganta le fuera más leve.

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su cenicienta mejilla, la cual limpió furiosamente, harto de llorar por alguien que no luchó por él ni por su amor.

Ichigo hizo el amague de abrazarle pero Ishida no se lo permitió, mirándole con toda la amargura que le era posible destilar de sus oscuros ojos azules. El pelinaranja se sintió amedrentado, pero poco le duró. Las ganas de sentir nuevamente al pelinegro en sus brazos le dio el valor que necesitaba para acercarse a él pese a la muda advertencia en el mirar del contrario y rodearle con sus brazos. Contuvo al pelinegro mientras este rechazaba su toque, golpeándole donde podía, sin hacerle verdadero daño. Uryū no se sentía con ganas de pelear, no más. No quería pelear más con su corazón, el cual amaba profundamente a aquel cobarde, no quería pelear más con su mente, la cual le recordaba en todo momento lo mucho que Kurosaki le hacía falta y por las noches, cuando los recuerdos le atormentaban, rememorarse envuelto en tan cálidos brazos como estaba en ese momento.

Su corazón bombeaba furioso, su pecho dolía, pero era un dolor gratificante, el dolor de volver a tener algo que se creía perdido, de recuperar algo a lo que en un pasado le había hecho mucho daño. Ishida en sus brazos, nuevamente, como nunca más creyó que estaría, de lo que tanto quiso escapar.

Ishida alzó su cabeza, mirando al pelinaranja con sus ojos humedecidos, a punto del llanto. Ichigo sonrió cándidamente y acariciando con su nariz la contraria, ladeó la cabeza y besó nuevamente los temblorosos labios de Uryū Ishida, así como la primera vez que le había besado. Un toque superficial, sin ahondar, pero con mucho significado. Su primer y único amor.

Cuando se separaron, mirándose a los ojos entrelazaron sus manos y sonrieron. Sonrieron sinceramente.

— ¿Quieres... Quieres dormir en mi casa, Kurosaki? —preguntó el pelinegro, dándole un suave apretón.

—Por supuesto que sí —aceptó la invitación complacido.

Y dedicándose una mirada de intenso amor, de ese que insensatamente quisieron borrar de sus corazones, entraron a la casa de Ishida. Ésta vez harían las cosas bien. Ésta vez, Ichigo se enfrentaría al mundo, con tal de que Uryū le aceptara nuevamente. Comenzarían de nuevo, tal vez con errores, pero todos los comentemos.

Al final, Ichigo debía agradecerle a Chizuru, ya que sin el reto que le había impuesto, seguiría tratando de escapar a algo que era inevitable.

— . —

¿Y? ¿Les gustó? háganmelo saber dejando un review o marcándolo como favorito. Les agradezco por leer.


End file.
